


Ranch Hand Punishment

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: Ty is posing as a ranch hand on the Garrett ranch, but gets into more than he can handle.





	Ranch Hand Punishment

Ty has left the FBI and is an independent mercenary. Harrison hires Ty as a ranch hand, ostensibly to investigate some suspicious activity going on. Damien is the overseer, who immediately takes an interest in Ty. Ty gets a boner regularly bunking with the group of young stud ranch hands that Damien has surrounded himself with. Ty and Zane had a fight a couple weeks before Ty left; Zane didn’t want Ty to accept the job. They fought with words, with Zane ending up moving to the spare bedroom. Ty threw himself into working out and running to burn off his frustration, so he’s super fit and hard bodied when he arrives on the ranch. Ty hasn’t had sex since the fight with Zane, so his balls are bursting when he arrives. Also he feels like he has a hall pass to fuck other guys, since Zane wasn’t interested. Prior to that, Ty had been in a bottom boy phase the last couple months; now he wants to go all dom topman, and there’s plenty of tight butt around to stick it to. The young men are isolated on the ranch, horny as hell, and crave Ty’s thick cock. Ty often works shirtless around the ranch, a kerchief around his neck and a cowboy hat the only thing above his waist. And he lingers in the groups showers, soaping his ass and slowly stroking his half hard cock, an obvious, open invitation. Most of the young guys quickly get a case of hero worship for the built ex-marine stud. It’s not a far journey from there to biting the pillow while Ty fucks them, shooting off bare each time.

Within a week Ty has bedded a few of the young guys, starting with his bunkmate, a quiet country boy named Josh. Lean smooth bodies, hairless butts and chests, quick recovery time, no questions asked, obedient… it’s awesome and Ty is partaking as often as he can. Of course this brings him even more to Damien’s attention. Damien isn’t sure why Harrison hired Ty; he’s considerably older than the usual young bucks they get. Plus Damien usually hand picks all new workers. 

One day, after a few weeks of settling in, Ty has kept Josh up most of the night before screwing him multiple times, so Josh is exhausted the next morning and fucks up the pens and chutes, accidentally releasing a couple dozen head of cattle into the open range instead of the pasture. The men spend half the day rounding them up, and Damien is pissed. After the cattle have all been rounded up, Damien demands to know who fucked up. Just as Josh starts to step forward, Ty pushes him on the best back into place and steps up, saying he did it. Damien has an unreadable look on his face as he approaches Ty, nostrils flaring, circling him. “You’re new here so you don’t know the punishment for infractions. You’ll find out soon enough though. Bring him,” Damien says, nodding and starting towards the barn. Ty’s arms are grabbed and he’s half dragged to the paddock behind the barn, out of sight from the main house. He’s led to the center where a stout beam is sunk deep into the earth, used for hoisting bales of hay up into the loft. Damien comes up and yanks Ty’s shirt open, the snaps on his Western shirt opening easily. At a nod from Damien a couple of the young men pull Ty’s shirt back and off, then push his arms in front to be tied. Ty flexes but doesn’t really resist.

Ty’s eyes take in the young men surrounding him as he’s stripped to the waist and his wrists tied. Most of them he’s fucked in the ass. All of them admire and respect him. And he’s about to forced to submit to punishment, which will reduce his manhood in their eyes. Seeing your hero humiliated and helpless is a powerful drug. Ty is distracted as these thoughts go through his head; he’s startled as Damien has one of the ranch hands yank on the end of the rope, which makes the pulley raise Ty’s arms overhead. Soon he’s pulled tight, boots barely on the ground, every muscle in his torso and arms stretched and flexed. Ty has only a dusting of hair across his pecs and around his nipples, but much thicker hair in his rank pits and leading down from his navel to his groin.  
He hears the whip cut the air before he feels the first strike, diagonal across his back. Ty grunts, taking it stoically. Soon a dozen bleeding welts criss cross Ty’s back. The young men have fallen silent, seeing the muscular stud slowly broken. Finally Damien gets a reaction at a deep strike; Ty calls out, trying to twist his upper body away. Damien has already raised his arm for the next lash as Ty turns, so the whip cuts into Ty’s chest, across his pec, slicing one of his nipples, which elicits a full blown scream.

After the full one hundred lashes Ty is hanging limp, his torso slick with sweat. The waistband of his jeans is soaked with a mixture of blood and sweat. One of the hands goes to use the winch to lower Ty, as is customary after punishment is delivered, but Damien raises his hand to stop him. The young men are surprised, and hesitate as Damien circles Ty, running his eyes up and down the bound, heavily muscled body, powerful but neutralized. Damien comes up in front of Ty and prods his chin. Ty rallies and raises his head a bit, blinking. He reflexively tenses his muscles before his head sags again. Damien’s hands go to Ty’s belt buckle, a shiny Texas star. He opens the buckle, and pulls Ty’s wide brown leather belt from the loops of Ty’s jeans. He kneels and wraps the belt around Ty’s ankles a couple times, tightly cinching it around his boots. Now the Texas star buckle is hobbling him. Damien stands, roughly opens Ty’s fly, and pushes his jeans all the way down. Ty’s torso is deeply tan, but his thick thighs and muscular ass are lily white. Now Damien signals for the ranch hand to lower Ty, who’s maneuvered face down. “Hold him,” he orders, and a couple of the ranch hands kneel down and grab Ty’s arms and neck to hold him in place securely. Damien straddles Ty’s thighs and opens his jeans, hauling out his thick, short uncut cock, already hard. He spreads Ty’s buttocks and rapes him, leaving a trail of blood and semen. As he stands and zips up, he nods down at Ty. “He’s all yours, boys,” Damien says as he walks off. Some of the guys hesitate, but others are keen to restore their self esteem by fucking the ex-marine who’s had his way with many of them. Letting Ty fuck them had reduced them in their own minds, and they need to restore their sense of being a man. The ranch hands gather close, waiting for someone to go first. Finally Josh kneels down, puts a hand on Ty’s ass, spreads it slightly, then raises his hand and swats Ty’s butt check hard. Then he fumbles at his fly, releasing his fully erect, eight inch cock. He sinks in easily, using Damien’s cum and Ty’s blood as lube. Josh’s balls slap against Ty’s ass and after only a couple dozen thrusts he unloads. After Josh has broken the ice, the others line up to take their turn. Some are impatient and just jerk off, spraying Ty’s broad back, his thick hair, his buttocks. As the men walk away, Ty is left barely conscious, bound hand and foot, his back covered in bloody welts, cum leaking from his ass. All he can think of is Zane.


End file.
